


木屋与杜松子酒

by AliasIuris



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliasIuris/pseuds/AliasIuris
Summary: 没头没尾的PWP，讲得是弹蝶同梦不同房的凄惨恋情【不要信】如果看爽了就六个评论吧。
Relationships: Der Freischütz/Funeral of the Dead Butterflies
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	木屋与杜松子酒

蝴蝶不记得自己是如何来到这所小木屋的，他所残留的记忆只停留在被猎人抓住，猎人抓住他时手臂的力感仿佛他是能给予他活力的粮食。进了屋子，猎人便直奔主题一样的撕开蝴蝶考究的衣服，蝴蝶看见衣服被缓慢地撕裂乃至最后从猎人手中脱离滑落到地上，猎人仿佛在给他后悔的机会，蝴蝶嗤笑了下，躺在床上的四肢肆意伸展，露出的多余的手臂像俯视白色菌菇下露出的黑色菌床，猎人用捆住猎物的尼龙绳捆住了对方的手，被打开的黑色手臂被分别拴在床梁上，剩下的手臂被紧紧拴在一起，像一只被捆住后腿的兔子，没了手臂的蝴蝶被彻底打开了，流出里面丰盈的汁液和柔软的腹部，猎人很快便像撕开他的衣服一样撕裂了他，蝴蝶被紧重的压迫感用力压在了床单里面，上面满是猎物的血腥味和毛皮剥落的触感，直到蝴蝶快被猎人的重量压到窒息，猎人这才撑起他和蝴蝶紧紧贴合的身体，蝴蝶意识模糊间听到了猎人的一声冷哼，没有嘴唇虽然不能被对方捂住，但在交流这一方面是绝无大碍的，可是现在的猎人根本不需要这一点，他只需要填满蝴蝶。随后便是粗暴的进攻，猎人将蝴蝶整个身躯翻了过去，蝴蝶的双翼被床单挤得皱皱巴巴，但没有人能顾得上，猎人喜欢蝴蝶后颈那一小块与脖颈相连的小块皮肤，连亲吻时都带着撕咬的神气，蝴蝶下意识的觉得他仿佛被一只渴血的野兽按在床上动弹不得，蝴蝶的胳膊被猎人架在了自己的胳膊上，从后面看起来仿佛蝴蝶在纠缠着猎人，时不尽然。直到下一波冲击的到来。猎人的体液在蝴蝶身体的深处渗出，他和猎人都听到了双方快感贲发时的闷哼，有些粘稠的液体顺着蝴蝶的腹股沟洒落在床单上，涔出不规则的斑块，双方纠缠的肢体随着快感进入四肢百骸，因为快感而骤然变冷的身体仿佛又要缩回壳里去，但又被猎人拽了出来，猎人的精力燃烧到极致，蝴蝶这才有意识地开始抚摸猎人身上被烟状黑雾缠绕的躯体，肌肉里蕴含的能量令蝴蝶的渴求达到了顶峰，蝴蝶终于从被冲击冲的支离破碎的口中找到了逻辑通顺的词语：“我想触碰你。”

猎人的反应没有丝毫迟疑，他不理会蝴蝶的挣扎，放任蝴蝶的姿态像看着猎物流尽自己最后的血液，他们在狭小的木床上彼此纠缠，但猎人甚至吝啬于给蝴蝶一个吻，蝴蝶只好借着猎人的冲击将自己的手臂磨向床梁，直到猎人看见被捆住的手臂泛出红色的血印，怪物的血液流速比人类的要慢百倍，红印已经积存了不少，蝴蝶的双手被解开，猎人的嘴唇印上了那些红色的印记，蝴蝶不以为然，猎人却乐此不疲，仿佛那些吻能消除蝴蝶的伤痛，即使这些伤痛在猎人能够给予蝴蝶的感官上的刺激微不足道。蝴蝶的眼睛似乎要透过那些黑色的烟雾或者说是其他什么东西，蝴蝶的眼睛似乎要透过那些黑色的烟雾或者说是其他什么东西，人形被冒出的黑色烟雾包裹，可依旧有什么东西流进了蝴蝶的身体里。

猎人后面的动作开始有杜松子酒的辛辣，他将蝴蝶的第五只手印在自己的胸口，那个还在人类时期可以被称为“心脏”的地方，蝴蝶的意识被吸收的精神提起了一点神志，但沉重的躯干和身体上的牙印都证明之前他们有多激烈，在蝴蝶身体深处的液体被猎人再次挤压出来，透明的半粘稠液体很快涔湿了床单，蝴蝶细数着每一块污渍，他记得每块污渍印上时他们的喘息，直到蝴蝶的双腿再次被彻底打开，猎人的嘴唇印在他之前抽插的某处，蝴蝶发出被撕咬得猎物的嘶鸣，猎人这才有些不耐烦地说“大声一点。”蝴蝶能够清楚地感知到猎人的舌头伸展到自己身体的深处，快感如同海啸袭击了蝴蝶身体的每一处，让蝴蝶的身体再次连脚趾都被拍打的海浪侵袭，蜷缩。

最后猎人彻底剥开了蝴蝶的躯壳，在上面布满了自己的印记，蝴蝶几乎能嗅到猎人唇齿间血腥的铁锈味，不知是自己的还是猎人的，猎人抱住蜷缩在自己怀里的蝴蝶，在脖颈处印下了今晚最后的一个吻。

蝴蝶从梦中醒来，看到一成不变的天花板，收容室内一切指数正常，蝴蝶还记得梦中猎人的抚摸，力气大到快要泯没在汹涌的海洋里。这时蝴蝶对着墙壁喃喃自语：“你也是，对不对？”

墙那头，魔弹射手的手抚着枪的手，颤抖了一下。


End file.
